Secret Time After School: re-continued and visit
by EDQuipzifier
Summary: After the pair struggle to keep their friendship alive, will secret, repressed feelings be revealed? OC X OC. Yaoi (BL, Boy x Boy) I Lollipop3Hangover, moved my story over to my brother's FanFic account because we want to finish it. This are Original Characters don't steal them. Ask permission to use these characters.


**Prologue**

Insiders hints about the characters.

Saniiro: an imp type of person meaning he is very mischievous wild person with his serious mysterious side that barely anyone knows about. He like to hide and mask his emotions from others so he wouldn't hurt them or make them feel sorry for him and his life. Him being cheerful help him cover up. Sanirro being the master of disguises he can configures and contour his feelings and mood around that person he wants to make happy as they learn more about him personally.

Shion: Is mysterious, reserved, serious, easily embarrassed, and easy to anger one out of the 'loving' pair. Although he can be sweet and inviting, he is less appreciated out of them both, but Shion never realizes how much his elder (Niiro) Appreciates and loves him. Throughout his day, there is always bad luck around him. Probably because the he is dealing with the 'brat' and immature bastard called Saniiro. He also has some immaturity issues as seen when he is upset, or when he just embarrassed, which Sani always causes. He's also pretty clumsy. Even something is so obvious- like how he hurts Niiro-san's feelings, it will remain unknown to him unless told about it.

**Shion POV**

It was about 6 AM on a Monday morn'. The sun was shining; a breeze was blowing lightly which wasn't very good for me it was winter anyway snow was on the ground and he hated the cold crisp feeling of the snow and its feeling. It always felt so damp….And lonesome. Just like before he was adopted by his fantastic foster parents. That's why he was so used to being alone. It was better to be alone to be hurt, by those around you, yes? Shion attempted to roll out of bed nice and easy, but failed miserably. With a loud 'thud', he fell on the cold, hard, wooden floor hard. "Ouch. Damn it to Hell..."

He rubbed the back of his head where he hit it, then proceeded to get up and stretched out his lean, well-toned body. Although he was only seventeen he looked at least his best friend's age when was nineteen going on twenty. It was a bit embarrassing, to have his friend look way younger than him then to be asked 'Are you his onii-chan*?' Then have to answer 'no' and still take responsibility for his bullshit. Just wait until Shion could tell you about the time Niiro got drunk at a strip club... Saniiro still owed him for carrying him home and patching up his wounds. The stupid brat probably got into some fight earlier that night. Although he hated taking showers, it was better than smelling like shit wasn't it? Shion or as he was called by his little sister 'Shii-chan' headed towards his bathroom. Wearing only black boxers with snakes choking a rose on them, he started his warm shower. He just couldn't wait for the lovely drops to hit his skin. Slowly he pulled off his tight boxers down and slipped them off, he stepped into the shower and let the drop hit him as he wanted. With his slightly long painted black nails going through his jet black hair, he grabbed his favorite shampoo. It smelled like roses, a bit 'girly' but he didn't give a flying fuck about it. Never had and never would. His poured some on his hands then began to maneuver and manipulate it through his messy and dirty hair. He also rubbed soap on his filthy body. As his hand-made their way down to his penis, pulling down his foreskin to clean it, he heard his mouth shouting. "Damn... Not this again..."

He rushed to get out of the shower then put a towel around his waist and walked down there calmly. em Damn shut the fuck up! He thought to himself. By time he got down there, his mom was crying and his dad was gone. em Fuck it! He headed upstairs again to put on his clothing. No one, not even Saniiro knew about the trouble arising in his household. And they would never know...Ever...

Today, he would wear a black shirt was the words 'Bite me' written in red with a kiss below it. His tripp pants were red and black plaid. His shoes were black suede platforms. And with an added touch, he wore a red hoodie with cat hairs that fit his. He wouldn't have to hide them today, although he had to hide his tail. That was a pain in the ass. He grabbed his black blow dyer and dried his wet hair, then combed it into his usual slightly messy, with bangs hairdo. His golden, cat-like orbs looked in the mirror. His long lashes curled with completed his look. Grabbing his bag, he ran downstairs and headed towards the door, not even eating or saying goodbye to his mother.

Oi, Shion...Hm...?" Stay over at Niiro's tonight, I have business to take care of...By business, you mean being a fucking slut and fucking our neighbor. Got it." And with that, he ran out the door. Around 7:29, he got to the train station. Again that brat wasn't there on time. "Again..." He sighed, "I'll be late..."Why did he treat that spoiled child so kindly? Worse of all, being labeled as the bad guy when scolding him. Oh well... He stood there alone like always. Sad...Hopeless...Wanting to die... Waiting for that special something to happen for once...

Waiting...

**Saniiro POV-**

The alarm sounded off at 6:15am as the clock played Bewitched by Blood On The Dance Floor as it fills the room up with the music. A male hand rises and taps around the night stand for the noisy device that was disturbing his catnap. "Shut up, you damn stupid clock! ugh..." He finally found the clock as he slaps it three times soon he pushed it off the table. Shaking his head side to side as you heard his little kitten ears flap back and forth twitching. Slowly opening and batting his long eyelashes over his chocolate-brown optics with grey tint around the inner iris of the pupils. Saniiro stretched in all whatever possible direction that bed provided him within that area. When he finally fully awaken it was 6:25am, a soft yarn huffed from his mouth as he turns his legs over the side of the bed, getting up from his cozy safe place. Stumbling into the bathroom his left hand turns the hot water for his shower. Saniiro walks over to the toilet to release himself. The steam of the shower clouded up the bathroom like a sauna. He soon striped off his four pieces of clothing….his t-shirt, boxer briefs, socks and finger less gloves. Tossing them in his room as the article of clothing hit the wall. Turning on the cold water to make his shower compliant to his body temperature after that he places his foot on the floor of the tub. Engulfing him into the waterfall of luke-warm water. Grabbing the body wash and cloth from off the rack. As Saniiro starts lathering up the soapy items against his body as the water droplets hit his sun kissed skin. While washes himself up from head to toes. twenty Five minutes passed after the neko male cleanse him off from the body wash that made him smell of an aspen mountain plateau

The droplets run off the mid of his back downwards his athletic calves as the water leads a trail from the bathroom toward his hardwood floor bedroom. Walking into the closet where his dresser was placed. Sanirro grabs plain white t-shirt, boxers, socks and his black skinny jeans. Getting dress in the closet once he was all done, he rushed out of the closet sliding across the wooden floors. The male's right hand clings onto the pole of his bed while swinging his body at an angle then he finally let goes of the pole and leaps into his heeled boots. Looking when it was 7:05 he was quick getting into clothing though he had a lot of foolery to go along with it. His had the room that had a stairway connected to the kitchen because he wanted to unseen or his parents didn't want anyone to know he existed. Once he stormed the kitchen he made two hot chocolates and took a blueberry muffin. Strolling through the parlour with the drinks and food. He set them down upon the table as he puts on an old ragged trench coat, and his fingerless gloves. Saniiro never leave a place without his gloves why because it was just him others say. Placing his bookbag on his frame soon he grabs the food items as he walks out of his house. Observing his watch he the notice time as it was close to 7:25am "Fuck!" He knew Shion would be antsy about him not being on time for the 7:30 train, so he pick up his speed it was a good thing that he knew shortcuts to the train station. If he didn't he would be late and Shion would be pissed and leave him. He showed up a minute before the train pulled up onto the main platform."Hey you there! with the pissy attitude. How are you this morning? I hope nothing changed your atmosphere." He said it in a bright cheerful way that as he sneers a bit.

**Shion POV**

"Don't fucking start you brat- no idiot! Who never seems to realize how he hurts others..." Shion hissed. Damn he had no time for this shit! He was already in a pretty bad mood from this fucking morning, did he have to deal with the other's rudeness? A vexed expression was on his face. Easy to see, he was very pissed. Saniiro was the type...The type to trick other's with his looks. He had many, many girls break his heart due to his personality. Something they didn't expect. It was either 'You're too stoic for me' or something close to it. Stoic? That made Shion think a lot. Was the other just masking his feelings? He never knew if he actually hurt the other with such words. That pissed him off, a lot. Just thinking of it... Shion growled as he shot the other a glare full of rage.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP YOUR FUCKING PLAYING, AND GET YOUR ASS ON THAT TRAIN, I WILL KILL YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" Shion growled again. After that outburst, Shion breathed out. He began walking towards the train as female's shot him glares of disapproval. Not again... This wasn't fair. It never was... Just kill him now...It was going to be one hell of a day! With another deep sigh, he walked into the nearest train cart, which was near the at the beginning, near the operator of the train's controls. Truthfully, he was always jealous of Niiro-san. He got all the attention from girls and everyone...Got away with everything since they were younger... Then he'd be blamed, even if he was after the other's direction. Although he was pissed, Niiro's smile always made him happy. Niiro-sama... thought quietly as he sat in one of the many open seats. He was so cute back then... Shion's heart raced, he became flushed also. W-What the fuck was that?! That wasn't normal...Lately he was thinking about how the other was so adorable when he pouted...or smiled...or frowned. This wasn't normal at all. He leaned his head against the glass. Fuck...This was confusing...So confusing indeed. But he'd never say a thing, either way- it didn't matter. His expression was one of cogitation. Trying to untangle this twisted puzzle would be hard... Soon door's closed. He didn't even realize if the other was on the train or not...He was too deep in his thoughts. Nothing could get his attention, but when there was a Saniiro, there was a way! But...was he even on the train? Some female's did approach him, before Shion stepped inside. He just glared thinking the other didn't notice, and continued walking. Fuck him then...I have no fucking time for this...


End file.
